Grâce à moi, tu es devenu une légende
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Elle a voulu sauvé le monde, et sans lui, elle aurait été perdu. Encore aujourd'hui le doute persiste, car il se cche, ne voulant découvrir son visage de mange sort accomplit, mais battu par son amour envers elle...   Voilà comment c'est passé la bataille


La bataille finale.

D'Hermione Jane Granger.

_[ … ]_

La guerre faisait rage entre le camp du bien et celui du mal, celui d'Harry Potter, le grand, fort, et courageux guerrier mais aussi contre celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom. Personne n'aurait pu prédire qui gagnerait, même pas la plus puissante des voyante, même pas Albus Dumbeldors, le plus puissant mage blanc de tout les temps.

Des corps tombaient lourdement sur le sol, ôté de leur vie, de leur âme...

N'importe qui aurait pu prétendre que le bien commençait doucement à prendre le dessus sur le mal, comme n'importe qui aurait pu lancer l'ultime sort sur le maître des ténèbres, mais il n'en fut rien, car personne ne voulait avoir l'air d'un meurtrier, car personne ne voulait donner de faux espoirs...

Malgré cela, tout ceux des différents côtés croyait en leur victoire, car, bien entendu, il devait y avoir au moins un peu d'espoir pour lancer cette guerre.

Cette guerre de sang, de vie, d'âme à jamais perdu...

Plus le temps passait, plus les corps tombaient, et plus les gens mouraient.

Les éclairs verts touchaient grands nombres de personne, mais si on regardait de plus près, jamais nous n'aurions vue un sort aussi terrible que celui de l'avada sortir de la baguette de quelqu'un qui faisait parti du bien...

Alors que des deux camps il restait de moins en moins de personne, je m'attardais sur une personne en particulier, il était blanc, comme la neige, vêtu d'une cape noir comme l'ébène... Ses yeux noir, virant au rouge me glacèrent le sang au moment où ils transpercèrent mes pupilles...

Je reçus un protégeo au moment où le rayon vert allait traverser ma poitrine, ses yeux trahissaient sa colère quand il vit celui qui m'avais protéger, celui dont je ne connais toujours pas l'identité en ce jour.

Alors que j'avais échapper à la mort pour quelques heures encore, je me relevais, baguette en main, sens éveillés, prête à me protéger.

Mais alors que peu d'entre nous était encore debout, je remarquais une différence, une chose flagrante, qu'encore personne n'avais remarqué... Quelque chose qui nous tuerait tous, si personne n'agissait...

Il manquait à l'appel, il avait fuit... Il nous avait laissé périr?

Non, impossible, mais pourtant vrai.

Je le cherchais malgré tout du regard, sans pour autant le trouver... C'était donc vrai, ils nous avait laissé. Mais alors, qui Le tuerait? Oh grand jamais personne ne voudrait l'affronter, ne voudrait devenir un assassin... Et encore moins moi.

Pourtant, à chaque grande histoire il faut une fin, à chaque grand événement il faut une légende, et à chaque bataille il faut un gagnant... C'est pourquoi en ce jour, moi, Hermione Granger, j'avais décidée de devenir la gagnante, de devenir une meurtrière, de devenir celle qui aura tué le grand et puissant mage noir...

Comment avait-il osé fuir, comment avait-il osé nous laisser périr... Je lui en voulait...

Je le cherchais du regard, espérant bientôt le trouver, car sinon, j'allais changer d'avis et fuir, comme Lui... C'est à ce moment là que je me rendit compte la tâche énorme qu'il devait accomplir, il avait déjà failli mourir à plusieurs reprises, et là, c'en était trop, et il avait fuit, refusant d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa légende... Je ne le compris qu'à ce moment précis, où finalement mon regard croisa celui du serpent, vil, et cruel... Celui qui avait réussit à faire trembler le monde entier... Celui qui avait réussi à créer le bien et le mal.

Il avait eu peur.

Personne n'aurait douté que le grand Harry Potter aurait eu peur, même pas moi, mais il n'était pas là, et personne ne l'avait vue pour la bataille. C'était donc vrai, il avait eu peur, et moi, je me retrouverais bientôt en face du serpent car mon âme en avait décidé ainsi, je le tuerais. Je mourais. Je gagnerais cette bataille. Celle qu'Il avait fuit...

Je levais ma baguette, et au moment où il me remarqua, il s'approcha, et la levis à son tour.

Alors, plus rien ne comptait, ni les corps sans vie, ni les cris persan, ni même les visages de mes amis, jonchant le sol...

Seul nous deux étions là, baguette pointé vers l'autre, prêt à hurler le sort de mort...

Pourtant, ni lui, ni moi, ne fîmes quelque chose, nous regardant les yeux dans les yeux nous attendions...

Je savais inconsciemment que si je recouvrais mes pupilles, il me tuerait, comme un bon serpentard qu'il était autre fois, mais moi, une gryffondore...

Qu'attendais-je justement pour prononcé Ce sort?

Peut-être attendais-je d'être en danger? Peut-être attendais-je qu'Il revienne et me sauve? Peut-être que je n'étais tout simplement pas capable de prononcé le sort...

Je virais le dernier «peut-être» de mon esprit, ce n'était plus l'heure aux réflexions, j'avais deux solutions, sois je le tuais, soit je mourais.

Malgré le fait que j'essayais à tout prix de fermer mon esprit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si j'étais capable de le tuer...

Alors que je me reconnectais à la réalité, je vis ses lèvres bouger, commencer à prononcé le sort...

Non. Jamais je ne pourrais le tuer.

Alors, je mourrais, ayant essayé de devenir la grande héroïne...

Qu'elle stupidité.

Le rayon vert jaillit du bout de sa baguette, traversant les quelques dix mètres qui nous séparait, et alors qu'elle allait se fracasser contre mon torse, un bouclier vint le détruire, et finalement, un autre rayon vert apparu derrière moi, pour finalement se briser contre le crâne du tout puissant mage noir.

Au moment où son corps tomba sur le sol, il n'y eu plus aucun bruit. Les derniers mange mort perdirent leurs masques, tombant eux aussi, et un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentirent dans mes oreilles. Je mis plusieurs minutes à réaliser ce qui s'était passé, pour finalement me rendre compte que je venais d'échapper à la mort... Que quelqu'un m'avais sauvé.

Je me retournais avide de savoir qui m'avait épargner du sort fatale... Mais personne n'était derrière moi...

Encore aujourd'hui je cherche qui m'a sauvé la vie, encore aujourd'hui je cherche celui à qui je serais prête à donner mon âme, car il m'a inconsciemment donné le sien.

Fin.

Le livre se ferma en un bruit sourd, et une main pâle caressa la couverture abrupte.

La personne se leva, et déposa le livre sur la table basse, pour aller fixer l'horizon de la fenêtre.

Ses yeux bleu azur regardèrent longtemps l'horizon, fixant un point invisible, pour finalement chuchoter: **_«Mon âme t'appartiendra à jamais mon amour.»_**


End file.
